Harrison and His Daughter
by thehelpinghand
Summary: What if Harry was forced to grow up quickly? What if he was highly intelligent? What if he was completely independent? What if he new what he was doing: could control his magic? A longer summer inside as well as warnings.
1. Chapter 1: The Last Potter

**Harrison & His Daughter in all but Blood**

_**Declamation: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the mentioned characters and scene that you may recognize. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and all those other lucky and intellectual people. I will not be writing this again because everyone knows who Harry Potter belongs to. **_

_**Summary**__: What if Harry was forced to grow up quickly? What if he was highly intelligent? What if he was completely independent? What if he new what he was doing: could control his magic? What if his parents left him information? And what if he had someone to care for, someone completely dependant on him? Harry doesn't bow down to anyone and will do anything to protect his family. _

_**Warning**__: This is an __**AU**__ but I will follow the guidelines of the books (mostly) up till at least book five. There will be __**Slash**__, meaning Male/Male. I have not decided if it will between Harry/Severus, Harry/Draco, Harry/Blaise or Harry/?. This might turn out to be a time travel story if I can swing it. There is also __**mentions of abuse and rape**__, nothing to graphic because I do not know how it fills and so would not be able to write; I would also like to say here that I do not approve of abuse of any kind and i think that children should be cherished and looked after. There may be __**minor sex **__**scenes **very later on but I do not generally write them in my stories because in the stories I write it is not about the sexual relationship of the characters – especially in this story. _

* * *

**Chapter One: The Last Potter**

When Harrison James Potter, Harry for short, was one year and three months old on a cold October's night, Lily Potter, a beautiful young women with sparkling emerald green eyes and long fire red hair, brought a tray of tea and biscuits into the living room were her husband of three years James Potter, a handsome man with messy black hair, hazel eyes and round glasses, was gently rocking their young son to sleep. Although, he was not having much success because Harry was trying to steal his father's glasses and was ignoring the rocking sensation that normally made him sleepy.

Lily put the tea tray down and was about to take Harry from her husband, after rescuing the man's glasses, when there was a loud bang as the front door was blown of its hinges. James grabbed his wand and handed Harry over to Lily before pulling her into a quick but passionate kiss. Harry looked at his fearful parent's curiously but he did not make a sound. James turned and ran towards the hallway to meet and hopefully slow Voldemort down.

"Take Harry and run, Lil. I'll hold him off, just get out!" he shouted over his shoulder. Lily with tears in her eyes ran up the stairs and into the nursery holding her son close. Ones in the nursery she grabbed Harry's emergency bag and tried to use her portkey. It didn't work, nor did apparating. They were trapped.

Tears fell from her eyes as she heard a high cold voice say "Avada Kedavra" and the sound of her husband's body hitting the floor. Lily gently placed her son down in his crib with the bag next to him. She kissed his forehead and whispered softly to her now silently crying son, for he seemed to understand that he needed to be quite:

"I love you Harry, both me and your dad do. And we'll watch over you; just remember we're proud of you no matter what you choose to do."

She turned to face the Nursery door, making sure that she hid her son with her body. She would not let the bastured kill her son not even if it cost her, her own life. Lily turned to the door in time to see as it was blasted of its hinges, the splinters barely missing her. A hooded figure glided into the room; he was tall and slim but the only defining features that you could see were the blood red eyes and long white fingers that curled around his 14 and 1/2 inch holly wand that was pointed at Lily. This man's name was Lord Voldemort, although most fear to speak it for he has killed many and set fear into the hearts of all wizard kind. The only person that the man feared was Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of Light and current Headmaster at Hogwarts.

"Stand aside," he hissed coldly at Lily.

"No, please," she screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

"You don't have to die, just stand aside you silly women." He ordered.

"No please, kill me just don't hurt him." Lily begged.

"Move aside or die." Voldemort hissed stepping forward.

"Kill me, leave him be." Lily begged.

"Very well, Avada Kedavra!" he shouted. A sickly green light left Voldemort's wand and hit Lily in the chest. She fell to the floor, eyes blank and a single tear falling down her face; dead before she hit the floor, like her husband and many others.

Voldemort then turned his wand to Harry, and for the third time he spoke the incantation for the killing curse. The deadly green light left the man's wand but, this time when it connected with Harry's head the young boy did not die - no the curse rebounded.

You see it was not just any October night, it was Halloween, or Sanheim, the day were the rift between worlds was strongest; both Lily and James's souls had lingered on the earth, their love for their son keeping them there. So when the curse hit their child all three of their magic's came together, merging within Harry to make a shield of love, it was old magic combined with the promise Voldemort had made to his servant – a man that spied. Voldemort screamed in pain as his own curse backfired ripping his soul from his body which turned to ash.

As Voldemort's soul fled, the house slowly started to collapse, the magical back lash too much for the wards to handle now that the owners have perished. Harry lay under a beam of wood that was only inches from hitting him - the only thing stopping it from squishing the boy was the bars of his crib that remained standing. He clutched at the bag his mother had put beside him and cried, from the pain on his forehead and because he new that his mother and father would not come and comfort him again.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short, they will get longer as we progress (promise). I hope to update once a month and will be posting two chapters this first time because they are so short. However, I'm in my tenth year and so the teachers have decided to stack a shit ton of homework and revision on me despite the fact that I only take one exam this year – silly teachers – so my updates may be a bit slow coming. I have written six chapters so I shouldn't realistically fall behind unless my plot bunny runs away which they have a scary habit of doing. _

_I would also like to take this time to apologies for any grammatical, punctuation or spelling errors because although English is my first language I have issues with putting thought to paper. Also when I read things that I have written I read what I intended to write which may not be what I have written so if you find any mistakes in this story point it out (kindly) and I will endeavor to change it. _

_Once again sorry for the shortness of the chapter, _

_Thehelpinghand _


	2. Chapter 2: Wizarding Savior

_**Declamation: See chapter one**_

_**Summary**__: What if Harry was forced to grow up quickly? What if he was highly intelligent? What if he was completely independent? What if he new what he was doing: could control his magic? What if his parents left him information? And what if he had someone to care for, someone completely dependant on him? Harry doesn't bow down to anyone and will do anything to protect his family. _

_**Warning**__: This is an __**AU**__ but I will follow the guidelines of the books mostly up till at least book five. There will be __**Slash**__, meaning Male/Male. I have not decided if it will between Harry/Severus, Harry/Draco, Harry/Blaise or Harry/?. This might turn out to be a time travel story if I can swing it. There is also __**mentions of abuse and rape**__, nothing to graphic because I do not know how it fills and so would not be able to write; I would also like to say here that I do not approve or abuse of any kind and that i think children should be cherished and looked after. There may be __**minor sex sense**__ later on but I do not generally write them in my stories: it is not about the sexual relationship of the characters – especially in this story. _

* * *

**Chapter Two: Wizarding Saviour**

Two hours and thirty five minutes after the death of the elder Potters a very tall man with long curly brown hair and beard that covered his face arrived. The only part of his face you could see properly was his eyes, they were beetle black. The tall man weaved his way through the rubble until he got to Harry. Carefully he picked the baby and his bag up, wrapping them both in the blanket the child had been lying on and was about to make his way out of the rubble when a rumble came from the sky. He looked up to see a bike landing. The man sat in it had shoulder length black hair and grey eyes. He looked like his world was about to fall apart as he looked at the rubble. When he spotted the baby in the man's arms he let at a shaky sigh of relief. He climbed of his bike and made his way over to the tall man on slightly wobbly legs.

"Hagrid," he greeted; his voice cracking slightly as he tried to push his emotions back as he spotted his best friends body lying in what used to be a hallway leading to a very comfortable and homely living room.

"Sirius," greet the tall man, now identified as Hagrid.

"What are you doing here? What happened and why do you have Harry?" Sirius asked, gently stroking the baby's hair. Harry's emerald green eyes slowly opened at the gentle touch and he looked up at one of the men he viewed as an uncle.

"Dumbledore sent me when the wards alerted him to the Potters death." he sad sadly. "I'm to take Harry to a safe place, were Dumbledore's waiting for him." He explained.

"I'll take him there." Sirius said softly, "I need to talk to Dumbledore because I'm his godfather; I have custody over Harry now."

"I'm sorry Sirius but I have been told not to tell anyone were I'm taking him." Hagrid said apologetically.

"Then take my bike and be careful Hagrid; tell Dumbledore that I'll be at Hogwarts by tomorrow night to talk with him, for now I have a traitor to track down." Sirius said helping the man get onto his enchanted bike.

"I'll look after him, Sirius." Hagrid promised before taking to the sky which was already starting to show the first signs of drawn approaching; he will need to land for the day in a couple of hours otherwise he would be spotted by Muggles.

(PLACESHIFT***PLACESHIFT***PLACESHIFT)

The around the same time the next day over 215.6 miles away on a little street called Privet Drive were the hedges were cut, the flower beds weeded and nothing was out of its place an old man appeared on the corner that a tabby cat was staring at. The cat had been in the neighbourhood since that morning, watching - waiting. The man appeared so suddenly and quietly you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to fit in to his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half moon spectacles. His nose long and crooked as though it had been broken twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise, or just didn't care, that he had just arrived where everything from his name to his boots were unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak. He did seem to realise he was been watched, as he looked up suddenly at the cat. For some reason the sight of the cat seemed to amuse continued looking inside pocket of his robes and eventually pulled out something that looked like a long cigarette lighter. Dumbledore clicked it and the closest light went out. Twelve times he clicked the putter-outer until the street had descended into total darkness, not even Mrs Dursley- the nosiest residence of Privet Drive- would be able to see what was going on down on the street.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall,"

He turned to smile at the tabby but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She too was wearing a cloak, an emerald one; her black hair, with a few silver streaks, drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear professor I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

She sniffed angrily. "Oh yes everyone's celebrating alright," she said impatiently."You'd think they'd be a bit more careful but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head to the Dursley's dark living room. "I heard it; flocks of owls ... shooting stars ... well they were bound to notice something what with the ruckus we've been making. Shooting starts down in Kent. I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," he said gently, "we've had plenty little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that" she said irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads, people are being downright careless. Out on the streets in broad daylight; not even dressed in Muggle clothes. Swapping rumours," she drew a sharp breath and glanced sideways at Dumbledore as though hoping he was going to tell her something and when he didn't she went on, "a fine thing it would be that on the same day as You-Know-Who has gone we get found out by the Muggles. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so" he said. "We have much to be thankful for; would you care for a sherbet lemon?"

"A what?" Professor McGonagall asked with a sharp look at her companion who seemed too asked or offer the most stupid or weird things at the most inappropriate moment.

"A sherbet lemon; there a kind of Muggle sweet, I've become rather fond of them."

"No thank you" she said coldly, "as I say even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

"My dear professor surely a sensible person like your-self can call him by his name? All this You-Know-Who nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name, Voldemort." She flinched but he seemed not to notice, or just decided to ignore it. "It gets very confusing if we say You-Know-Who. I have never seen any reason to be frightened to say Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't," she said sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring, "but your different; everyone knows you're the only one You-Know – oh alright Voldemort was frightened of."

"You flatter me" Dumbledore said calmly "Voldemort has powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too noble and decent to use them," McGonagall said resolutely.

"It's luck its dark; I haven't blushed this much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Albus, remembering those earmuffs, but otherwise ignored his comment and said "The owls are nothing to the rumours that's flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached that point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day. As neither a cat nor a woman had she pierced Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was clear that what 'everyone' was saying she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore was however, choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on after a moment, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godrics hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are –that there –dead"

Dumbledore bowed his head.

Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... oh Albus"

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know ... I know" he said heavily.

Her voice trembled as she went on "That's not all. They're saying they tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry – but – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why; or how, but they are saying that when he couldn't kill little Harry Voldemort's powers broke – and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly

"It's – its true?" she faltered "after all he's done ... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ... of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of Merlin did poor Harry survive?"

"We can only guess, we may never know."

She pulled out her lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore though, because he put it back in his pocket and said:

"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here by the way?"

"Yes," said McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you are going to tell me why you are here of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." Dumbledore explained solemnly.

"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried professor McGonagall jumping to her feet and pointing to number four, were Mr and Mrs Dursley live. "Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him, kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. They are atrocious people. Sweet, little Harry come and live here!"Professor McGonagall lost the tight control she had of her emotions when she was in puplic.

"It's the best place for him" said Dumbledore firmly "His aunt and Uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated McGonagall faintly sitting back down on the wall, no longer able to be angry at the man anymore. "Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him; explain to him about our world. He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future, there will be books written about Harry, every child in our world will know his name."

"Exactly" said Dumbledore looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boys head; famous before he can walk and talk. Famous for something he won't remember. Can't you see how much better off he'll be growing up away from all of that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said "yes – yes, you're right of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" she eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing him"

"You think it – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this? He is not allowed to do magic after all."

"I would trust Hagrid with my Life" said Dumbledore

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall. "But - what's that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down for some sign of a headlight. It swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorbike was huge then it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid" Dumbledore said sounding relieved "At last. And where did you get the motorbike?"

"Borrowed it professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke "young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got him here, sir."

"No problems were there?"

"No sir. House was almost ruined and Sirius said he wanted to take Harry, as he is rightful guardian to Harry, but when I mentioned you sir he handed him other and lent me his bike. Sirius said he wanted to talk with you tonight. I got him out all right before the Muggles and Aurors started swarming around. He fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet black hair on his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "he'll have that scar for the rest of his life."

"Couldn't you do something about it Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the underground. Well – give him here Hagrid – We'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore carefully took Harry in his arms and turned to the Dursley's house.

"Could I – could I say goodbye to him sir?" asked Hagrid.

He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed professor McGonagall "You'll wake the Muggles or young Harry."

"S-s-sorry" sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live w'th Muggles -"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself Hagrid or we'll be found." Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the elbow as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door.

He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, and tucked it inside Harry's blankets, next to his bag. He proceeded to cast spells over Harry: one that brought up and fixed the blood wards; another that let him know if Harry was in danger from any outside influences; one that told him if there were death eaters around; another to stop the Dursleys from moving out before Harry was of age (he could not move the wards after Harry turned three) and one that stop any Muggles who do not know from seeing Harry's accidental magic. With that done Dumbledore returned to his companions not knowing that he was dooming Harry to a life of pain.

For a full minute the three of them stood there and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well" said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and I have a meeting with Sirius; he will face Azkaban for betraying his friends." Dumbledore said heavily.

"Yeah, I would have never thought he'd..." said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "Goodnight, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon I expect, Professor McGonagall" said Dumbledore nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply unable to speak at that moment in time.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver put-outer. He clicked it once and 12 balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck Harry Potter, my sweet little Grandson." he murmured.

He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the envelope and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles... he couldn't know at this very moment, people meeting up in secret were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "to Harry Potter – the boy-who-lived"

Harry slept through the night only waking when Petunia opened the door and found him the next morning. While Dudley, who was four years older then him, poked and punched him Petunia read the letter. When Vernon came down she informed her husband that the boy had to stay, her sister was dead and that they wouldn't be coming for him until his eleventh birthday. When Vernon demanded to know why the boy had to stay she replied that there was some kind of protection around the house that was linked to her nephew's blood and so therefore her.

Vernon did not like it but he saw the benefits of keeping the child, especially if what was written in the letter was true. He hated magic but he valued the safety of his wife and child.

* * *

_Author's Note: ok that was chapter two, I hope you like it and that it was suitably long for you. The next update, should come next month if my computer survives (figures crossed) since I have already written it; I just need to read through it a couple more times in hopes of picking up errors. _

_I would also like to take this time to apologies for any grammatical, punctuation or spelling errors because although English is my first language I have issues with putting thought to paper. Also when I read things that I have written I read what I intended to write which may not be what I have written so if you find any mistakes in this story point it out (kindly) and I will endeavour to change it. _

_Thehelpinghand _


	3. Chapter 3: Introduction to the family

_**Declamation: see the before posted chapter. **_

_Summary: What if Harry was forced to grow up quickly? what if he was highly intelligent? What if he was completely independent? What if he new what he was doing: could control his magic? What if his parents left him information? And what if he had someone to care for, someone completely dependent on him? Harry doesn't bow down to anyone and will do anything to protect his family. _

_Warning: This is AU but I will follow the guidelines of the books (mostly) up till at least book five. there will be slash, meaning Male/Male. I have not decided if it will between Harry/Severus, Harry/Draco, Harry/Blaise or Harry/?. This might turn out to be a time travel story if I can swing it. There is also mentions of abuse and rape, nothing to graphic because I do not know how it feels and so would not be able to write it; i would also like to say here that I do not approve of abuse of any kind, I believe that children should be cherished and looked after. There may be minor sex scenes later on but i do not generally write them in my stories: it is not about the sexual relationship of the characters. _

_Author's note: I'm starting to contemplate not adding the warning and summary to the top of every chapter, I mean how many people are actually going to be reading it especially after the first time. Should I just add the relevant warning to the top of the chapter in which it is in? Please send me a review to let me know what you think I should do. _

* * *

**Chapter Three: Introduction to the Family**

Vernon Dursley is a big man with so many chins that you can no longer see his neck. His rounded belly hangs out of almost all of his shirts and over his trousers. He has small, beady blue eyes that have sunken back into his face because of how much fat he has on his body. His hair is a light, mousy brown that he parts down the middle in an attempt to hide his bold patches and he has a matching neat, bushy moustache.

Vernon is a man all about his appearance and money. He works as a director at Grunnings, a drill manufacture, earning around £17,894.40 per year with three months off and only five working days. He brags about the amount of money he earns and spoils his son by buying him expensive games and toys. He also has an expensive company car that changes every five years or so. He takes grate joy in bragging about the glossy cars he gets. Vernon also has a very short temper. He hates anything that does not fit inside his idea of normal. He strives to be normal yet by trying to out do and fit in with his neighbours at the same time it makes him look foolish in front of those he wishes to impress.

Petunia Dursley is a woman of average height with a long neck and bony, horse like face. Her eyes were a dark blue with flecks of green. She appears to be very skinny because of her thin bone structure. Petunia has a nursing degree but she decided not to go to work, becoming a stay at home wife instead. Petunia like her husband values normal above all else; she's a neat and tidy person and anything that does not fit in with her idea of normal will make her react violently, with words before action in most cases. She likes to go out and spend her husband's money so as to better their appearance in the neighbourhood. Despite this she was not a very hard worker and despises having to do any of the chores.

The Dursleys also have a son, Dudley. Dudley was born the 14th April 1986. He is a large child who acts/reacts before he thinks or with very little thought to what might be the conciseness of his actions. He does not like reading, writing or studying. He prefers to play on his video games, watch TV or eat junk food. He is spoiled rotten by his parents who will bow down to his wants very rarely telling him no or punishing him. He bullies the other children in the neighbourhood and those he calls friends are only so because they did not want to be beaten up or enjoy beating up other children. He is also mildly dyslexic but since his parents refuse to acknowledge this fact he does not get the extra support or the help that he needs.

Harry had always been a fast learner and by the time he was left at the Dursley's Harry had already known how to walk and was speaking in almost complete sentences (he should have been able to do no more then repeat simple word that he hears spoken by his parents; nothing with more then two syllables). He had also started using the potty most of the time but still needed a dipper especially at nighttimes when all his muscles relax. The Dursleys noticed Harry's intelligence and the resentment they were already showing him increase. He was forced into the cupboard under the stairs with only the purple blanket and bag he had on him when he was left on the door step. They did not even give him a cot or mattress to sleep on.

Harry was not allowed to speak in the Dursley's presences unless it was to acknowledge an order. If he did speak in front of one of them he was hit and locked in the cupboard or food was withheld – sometimes both. By the time he had been their for six months Harry had learnt to control his bladder since the Dursley's only let him use the toilet three times a day and they refused to change his nappy. This also meant that Harry had to use the toilet since they refused to buy a potty.

Petunia also started teaching him how to do the chores around the house, starting with pulling weeds in the garden, scrubbing the floor or folding and sorting laundry. Once he was able to do them on his own and with out supervision Petunia started teaching him how to do the other chores around the house including cooking. As she started showing him how to cook she would point at labels and say its name and so Harry started recognising the written word. He was also learning maths since Petunia would take him with her when she went to get the groceries and she would show him the prises and have him add the things up. She was preparing him for when she could send him out to get the groceries on his own.

The first two years Harry was with the Dursley's he mainly faced emotional abuse and neglect; they very rarely hit him until he turned three and a half when Vernon believed him to be old enough and strong enough to handle a fall on beating. The winters were when his physical condition suffered the most because the floor of his cupboard was made of tile meaning he got cold very quickly. In the summer when the cupboard got hot and stuffy he at least had the cold floor of the back of the cupboard (the lowest point of the stairs) because the air vent was under the last step.

They always addressed him as 'freak' or 'boy' or even 'creature.' They never called him by name unless they were in public, which was very rare, and then they would only call him 'Potter' since they did not speak loud enough for people to hear. Petunia liked ranting about his 'good for nothing, drunkard' parents who went and got themselves killed in a car crash. The only reason Harry did not believe what his relatives said was because he remembered most of his time with his parents since he had eidetic memory (the first four months were very hazy simply because his brain was still developing).

Because of his memory and high intelligence Harry started teaching himself things beyond what he needed to know for the chores. He snuck into Dudley's second bedroom and stole all the 'young' or 'beginners' reading books that were in there. He also stole the writing equipment, writing books and books that showed you how to right letters or words correctly. The Dursley's had brought them for Dudley three years before but he never used them.

Using the fact that he was under the stairs to his advantage Harry removed the backs to eight of the steps. He made it so that he could slide the edge over slightly (there was a two centimetre gab between the stairs and the door) and then pull it out that way; to put it back all he had to do was a line the four corners and slot it in. He dusted the underneath of all the stairs, even those he didn't remove the back of, in the hopes of removing all or most of the sawdust and other things that had accumulated over the years.

Inside the backs of the stairs he placed all the writing equipment, all writing books, all the reading books, pillows and healing things he had stolen, bottles of water and long lasting food, the books from inside the bag his mother had given him (he needed two steps for these) and in the last step he placed the two bags of money he had found in the bag along with his parents wands and anything else he found that was of value to him. As the years past he ended up needing to remove the backing of more steps as he was able to get his hands on more books.

The books that his parents had left him were about wizarding etiquette, society, law, government and money; the magical creatures and plants of the wizarding world; wizarding history on all magical creatures, the government, politics and wizards/witches; the basics to Transfiguration, Potions, Healing, Charms, Defence, Occlumency, Legilimency, Runes, Warding, Astronomy, Herbology and Arithmancy; middle and advanced books on Potions, Healing, Charms, Runes, Warding, Defence, Occlumency, Legilimency, Herbology, Transfiguration and Arithmancy; information on Hogwarts (including an enchanted map) and the Potter family History. All the books were hand written by his parents, both of them adding comments and useful tips either in the text itself or in the margins; the only one which wasn't just hand written by his parents was the Potter family History because it was added to by every Lord and Lady Potter since before the Ministry was formed – back in the time of Arthur Pendragon. Harry was starting of by reading his parents journals (which they had started when they were seven) since his reading level would get better with each year he progressed in his parents books.

While working around the house, which Harry quickly learnt to do silently, Harry would pick up and hide loose change until he could return to the cupboard under the stairs. When ever he was left unsupervised in the kitchen or he was able to get out of his cupboard late at night Harry would fill another bottle with water or refill one of the ones he already had in his cupboard. He also made sure the he never ran completely out of food because he never new when he would be denied his only meal of the day (normally a sandwich or left over vegetables and salad that was boarding on being rotten) or how long they would lock him in the cupboard for. The longest they had locked him in the cupboard so far was four days in which they only allowed him a single cup of water and three toilet trips.

On the 2nd of September, a week after Petunia was meant to start her period, she left to see the doctor. She thought she might be pregnant but wanted to make sure. Three hours after she left she returned. Harry had just served the Dursley's lunch and had started on the washing up when she announced that she was having another child. She was four or five weeks pregnant; meaning that the baby was due in about eight months or thirty two weeks.

Vernon and Petunia were ecstatic to be having another child and not even the morning sickness that Petunia started having the next week stop their happiness. Dudley, who was seven years old, was not as happy as his parents. He did not want a sibling because he believed that he would not get the attention he deserved from his parents. He thought that they would not pay as much attention or give him everything he wanted. Petunia and Vernon tried to alleviate his fears and even went to see a child psychologist about it but Dudley's opinion on the matter did not change. He was however smart enough not to continue mentioning it in front of his parents; instead he complained to his friends and took his anger out on Harry when ever he happened to be outside of the house.

Two weeks after Petunia delivered the news she sent Harry up to the attic with the order to clean and sort it before bringing down all the baby stuff that had been placed up there. Vernon had moved all of Dudley's baby stuff into the attic when he had out grew it unless the things were not saveable or permeable. It took Harry a good three hours to clean and sort the attic. The things that had been placed in there were not in any sort of order and he was lucky if he found something that was in a box. Because of this he dusted and de-cobwebbed everything before boxing what could be boxed or placing/stacking things neatly.

Once that was done he started fairing the baby things down: front and back strap on baby carriers, two high chairs, five all-in-one pram sheets, a pram, seven crib sheets (makes it easier to clean the crib), a crib, four thick textured blankets, two bathing towels, two washcloths, six soft cotton cloths, a bowl for 'topping and tailing', a changing mat and a changing table. Harry was then order to clean or wash everything.

The double bed from the guest, room which they were turning into a nursery, was dismantled and placed in the loft. Since the mattress was too big to fit in the loft (couldn't get it up even if he folded it) Harry had to sort and clean Dudley's second bedroom. Anything that could still be used was placed in the loft (or Harry stole it if it was a book or a useful item), if it was broken beyond repair Harry took it to the scrap yard. Once the room was cleaned out of everything even the bed that Dudley used to sleep on when he was four (he out grew it before it broke under his weight) Harry was able to place the mattress in there. The only other thing in the room was the mattress from Dudley's old bed.

Petunia went to the library and borrowed book after book on looking after a child despite the fact that she had already raised one of her own. Harry used the opportunity to learn something new and read the books at night when she had gone to bed. Harry found the books on looking after a child interesting and informative and even spent a bit more time on his parents journals so he could get to the point were they were they were writing about looking after him and how they did it (it also included what not to do). He wasn't sure why but he had the need to know how to look after a child; it was like he would need the information in the near future.

From the day of Petunia's announcement Vernon got a lot harsher in his punishments and started using his belt, whips, water, fire, alcohol and knives on Harry. Because of this Harry was forced to take more healing things more regularly but it was not noticed since Petunia started using it more often and buying tonnes of things just in case her new baby got hurt or she or Dudley got a cut. Harry also started reading some of the books on magic especially healing and charms since he would not be able to always steal his aunt's supplies without getting caught.

When Petunia was three months along they found out it was a girl so Harry was forced to paint the room a creamy pink that was nearly badge, with a dark purple waved type pattern near the top. Once the room was dry they had him place all the things from the loft in the room. Petunia then started writing lists and sending him out to get the baby things. Harry was ordered to buy: throw away liners with washable cotton nappies as well as a single pack of three reusable ones since it was cheaper then just being disposable (£1 for a pack of fifty liners which was the only thing that they had to keep on buying), five all-in-one baby onesies with fastenings, five vests with fastenings, three cardigans/indoor jackets, one outdoor jacket, a sunhat and a warm hat (Petunia told him to get the medium cloths since babies grow fast).

The only things that the Dursleys went out and brought themselves was a mattress for the babies crib (the old mattress was broken) and a small bed with mattress and quilts that the baby would only be able to use when it was a year old. They brought it because it was on sale and they didn't want to be spending hundreds of pounds on a bed when they could be buying their daughter other things like toys. The bed was something that the baby could use from the time it was one till it was five. If they believed she would fall out of the bed during the night they could also add removable bars to the bed.

When Petunia was four months along Harry couldn't stand the anticipating atmosphere and her hormones any longer so he disappeared to the library were he was able to secure a two hour job. He sorted and catalogued the books for the librarian who was starting to get on in her years. He earned five pounds a day. Even though he was out of the house for two, sometimes three hours if he decides to read a book at the library instead of taking it home, Harry stilled did the same amount of chores he had been doing before and normally completed them by the time Vernon got home at 6 o'clock.

On the 16th May 1994, as the sun was rising, Petunia Dursley went into labour. Harry grabbed the bag he had been ordered to pack the month before and placed it into the back seat of the car. He then walked to Mrs Figg's were he would be staying until Petunia and Vernon got back from the hospital with his little cousin. Dudley was staying with his aunt Marge who was staying at the hotel ten minutes away from the house; he had been with her since she arrived just in case Petunia went into labour (like she did) before he was at school. Marge was no longer able to sleep in the house because they did not have the room so they had found a hotel for her that allowed pets. Marge had come down a week before and would be staying for a month after the birth of the youngest Dursley.

Petunia was in labour for ten hours before giving birth to a beautiful baby girl, Daisy Rosaline Dursley. Marge begrudgingly called Mrs Figg to let her know that the Dursley would be back from the hospital two weeks later after they were sure that their was nothing wrong with Daisy and Petunia recovered her strength. In the picture Marge brought down to show the neighbours Harry saw that Daisy had Petunia's brown hair but it appeared to have red streaks running through it. Since the picture was taken a week after her birth the sharp blue of her eyes, inherited from her grandfather on her mothers side, was starting to show although most of her eye was still the natural soft blue that all babies have.

The day that Petunia and Vernon were coming home with Daisy, Marge had Harry put up banners and make their favourite dinner – homemade burgers with greasy and salty chips and cheese. The atmosphere between Dudley and his parents was a bit tense since he had not accepted the fact that he was stuck with having a baby sister. He was also entering the stage were all girls have cuties and so his anger and distance towards Daisy was greater then it would have been had Daisy been a boy.

In the first month Harry saw a side of Petunia and Vernon that he had never seen before. They had no problem getting up in the middle of the night to answer the cries of their daughter; they smiled, laughed and played with her almost constantly. For the first time Harry saw the gently loving side of the Dursleys instead of the angry and neglectful side he is faced with or the worshipping side they showed Dudley.

Daisy's hair started growing out and becoming thicker, the red highlights becoming more pronounced much to Petunia's consternation. She did not want her baby to have any resemblance to her dead freak of a sister. Daisy had started to lift and turn her head to follow any movement and she always turned her head towards Petunia and Harry when they enter the room.

Petunia and Vernon attempted to keep Harry away from Daisy as much as they could by giving him more chores to do. If Daisy was in the living room they would give him something to do in the kitchen or garden; if Daisy was upstairs Harry was downstairs. The only time they allowed him near Daisy was when she started crying and they could not get her to be quite. When that happened he would do a chore in the same room with her and she would fall silent her eyes watching his efficient, silent and calm movement.

Late at night after Petunia and Vernon had gone to bed Harry would use the Alohomora charm (learnt from the charms book which he had finished reading after having finished his parents journals) to unlock the cupboard and go up the stairs to visit her. Sometimes Daisy was awake so Harry would talk to her, telling stories or humming quietly until she fell asleep. If Daisy was already asleep he would just spent a short amount of time watching her.

When Daisy was four months old she started too string vows together or repeat constants. She was on the way to speaking but you could not make out what she was saying. She was also able to roll onto her front or back but had not yet got the grasp of rolling all the way round. She also enjoyed pulling her feet towards her mouth or fiddling with her toes.

It was also at this point in her life that Daisy started to show signs of magic. The Dursley's tried to ignore it at first, blaming Harry for the 'freekishness'. However when she started to do things when Harry was not around to blame Vernon stopped interacting with her. By the time Daisy was five months Petunia stopped breast feeding her and just fed her milk formula despite the fact that she should have been breast fed for another month. Quite often they would just leave Daisy to her own devices in her room unless she was crying. Because of this Harry started slipping away from his family to play and occupy Daisy when ever he could around the chores, school and his job.

It was also around this time that Harry started attending Primary school. He was a quite child who proffered to draw or read rather then take part in any of the group games. It did not help that Dudley, who was eight, scared of all the children during break times so he could not speak to them even if he made an attempt to. The teachers mainly ignored him because the Dursley's had been feeding the neighbourhood a story about him being mentally retarded and a compulsive liar.

While at school Harry spent his time in lessons, the music room or the library. Since the Surry library was next to the primary school, with the local public high school across the road they both had access to it during the school breaks. Harry took advantage of this and earned £1 every break on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays by helping the high school students, and a few primary students find books or putting returned books away. When he wasn't working Harry spent him time in the library reading or talking to some of the collage and university students/professors that frequented the library. This meant that he progressed quickly through the primary school material he did not already know and started on high school material.

Harry spent half of his lunch times in the music room as well as a hand full of his breaks just playing instruments or learning to read music. The music teacher would sometimes come in and listen to him play the piano, violin or guitar but she mainly left him to it.

* * *

_Authors note: I hope you are enjoy my story so far and that you wonderful people continue to read through it. I have had one review (big hugs), eleven follow and four favorites the last time I looked so I must be doing something right. Unless you are just reading this to laugh at my grammatical and punctuation errors - Oh well._

___I would also like to take this time, once again, to apologies for any grammatical, punctuation or spelling errors because although English is my first language I have issues with putting thought to paper. Also when I read things that I have written I read what I intended to write which may not be what I have written so if you find any mistakes in this story point it out (kindly) and I will endeavor to change it._

___thehelpinghand _


	4. Chapter 4: Learning

**_Declaimer: see chapter 2_**_**  
**_

_**Authors note:** Ok people have been sending in questions about the time line so I will be taking a few moments of your time to clarify that. _

_Harry was born 31st July 1990 - ten years after cannon. _

_Dudley was born 14th April 1986 - he is for years older then Harry. _

_I had thought this was clear but I may be adding in words that I have not written. I hope that clears it up but if not just send a review and I will edit my authors note - sighs deeply. _

**_Authors note 2: _**_someone mentioned that I should have written Harry as older since he was going to be in a relationship - if you had read my warnings I stated at the end i would not be focusing on the relationship between Harry and his partner I haven't even decided who it is yet. it also states in the summary, and chapter two, that Harry was left information by is parents in the emergency bag that Lily gave to Harry in chapter one. i am writing this hear as well as sending a reply to the review encase anyone else had the same misunderstanding. _

* * *

**Chapter Four: Learning**

Petunia and Vernon started talking in harsh tones to each other as they continued spending minimal time with their daughter, never taking her outside unless Petunia went to buy more formulae or other necessities; until finally on the 7th February 1994 everything changed. Harry had just come back from school after taking a quick stop at the library to drop of some books and collect another ten. Instead of finding his usual chore list on the fridge Harry found his Aunt standing in the kitchen. Her eyes, like they had been for the last month, were slightly blood shot from crying and she had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep that Daisy was causing because of her crying.

"Take all your things and put them up in the nursery, then wait for me." Petunia ordered sharply when Harry looked at her curiously.

Harry wrinkled his brow in confusion but went to his cupboard and grabbed the bag his mother had given him and started placing everything from the stairs inside of it. Once the bag had everything in he grabbed it and his school bag, which was laded down with all the books he had gotten, and went up to the nursery. It only took him one trip.

Daisy was sleeping peacefully in her crib as Harry placed the duffle bags in the only empty corner of the room. Five minutes later Petunia came up the stairs and entered the room with an angry frown on her face. Harry didn't understand what was happening but he had a bad feeling about it.

Eventually, Petunia turned to him and said, "This is all because of you, it is your fault. We knew, we knew when we took you in you were an abnormal little freak. We knew it would be dangerous for Dudley to be around such a bizarre and abnormal creature such as you, but we never imagined it could..." Petunia paused as she sniffed loudly tears falling down her cheeks she continued saying, "It is your fault. Daisy is a freak just like you, so, so now she's your responsibility."

Harry jerked back in shock as though he'd been slapped, "What?" he new that they had been distancing themselves from Daisy but for them to completely abandon her onto him...

Petunia said, "You will take care of her, you will feed her, you will change her, you will pay for her food, her dippers and other necessities."

"But how can I take care of her? I've got to go to school and do the chores. The small job I have doesn't let me earn enough to pay for everything. I don't know anything on looking after babies, how am I supposed to adequately look after her?" Harry asked shocked and worried for the little ones health.

Petunia turned to him and gave him a dark look of loathing and absolute hatred. "That's your problem, not ours." She spat at him.

"Will you at least let me have three too four hours a day after school and five hours on a Saturday so that I can earn money?" Harry asked resigned.

Petunia's lips thinned and her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "No more then four hours on a week day and you won't be working on a Sunday; your chore list must be complete." Petunia told him.

"It will be." Harry promised.

She turned then, slamming the door behind her waking Daisy up in the process. Harry swallowed hard, suppressing his emotions for the time being and walked over to Daisy; he bent down and carefully, putting one hand behind her head and the other under her back, lifted Daisy up and started rocking her back and forth, resting her against his chest. It was slightly awkward at first since he had not picked Daisy up before but he knew he would have to get used to it sooner rather then later. As he paced the floor he sang in hope of calming both Daisy and himself:

*Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

_(A Thousand Years by Christina Perri)*_

It took nearly ten minutes to calm her and two repeats of the song but Daisy finally went back to sleep. As he laid her back in her crib Harry hoped she would sleep for a little while; he still had things he needed to do before Vernon got home. But he new that even if she slept for three hours he would still have to figure out what to do next.

The first thing Harry did was go too Dudley's old second bedroom and get the single sized mattress that was in there. He dragged it into Daisy's, and now his, room and placed it in the corner were he had placed his bags. He then got the note book Petunia had left in the room and went about sorting the room and writing down any essentials that Daisy was lacking in. Luckily she only needed some nappy powder.

Once that was dealt with he went down the stairs and started the Dursley's dinner – pork, onions, mushrooms, pasta and a garlic and cheese source. Once it was all prepared and cooking slowly (the source would be warmed through five minutes before serving) Harry checked to see how much milk formula was left. Their was probably enough for a week an a half and since she should start eating solid foods soon Harry decided he would only buy a very small tube of the formula and start buying her blended/mashed food which he could slowly weasel her onto.

With that decided he went upstairs and wrote it inside the note book before checking on Daisy. One he was sure she was still sound asleep he went into Dudley's room (he was down stairs) and started cleaning. If he found any change or notes lying around Harry picked it up and hid it inside the small pocket he had sown into his trousers. He also picked up a few books and brought them into Daisy's room and hid them in his bottomless bag.

Half way through cleaning the room Vernon came home, he was half an hour early so Harry did not panic. He did, however, slip down stairs to check on the food before going back to finish Dudley's room. After Harry finished cleaning Dudley's room he was putting the cloth and spray away when Daisy started to wail. As he opened the door to their room Vernon shouted from down the stairs:

"Boy, you keep her quite! You don't want me to come up there and do it for you!"

Harry walked over to Daisy muttering "You could have waited a least a minute before shouting you buffoon." He entered the room giving Daisy as soft smile as thoughts ran around in his head: 'She's probably hungry and/or needs a change, at the least.'

He carefully picked her up as he had done before and moved her to his hip so that he could hold her more securely as he walked to the other side of the room. He was scared he would accidently drop or hurt her – he was only five after all. As he placed one hand under he bottom Harry felt that it was wet. Once he made it to the changing table Harry placed Daisy down and opened her little pink onesie and placed it to one side after carefully removing her limbs from it. Then he unfastened the diaper, holding her legs up slightly to make it easier, only to find that Daisy hadn't quite finished yet. She ended up peeing on the changing table.

Once she had finished Harry picked her up and secured her on his hip with one arm, not caring about ruining his shirt, before using the other to remove the sheet on the table and bundle it up. He then got a clean one out and placed it over the table before gently placing Daisy back down. Lifting her feet in the air Harry grabbed the soft baby wet wipes and started to clean Daisy's bottom and genitals. Once clean he patted her dry before placing her in a new nappy. Keeping a close eye on her Harry removed the cover of the old nappy, rolled it up and placed it next to the changing mat's sheet. He then went to her draws and grabbed a new onesies, this one yellow with purple dots. Once she was changed he brought her other to her play mat which had soft cuddly toys and pillows. The harder toys were in a chest against a wall.

With Daisy distract for the moment he went and brought the dirty covers to the bin outside and placed the changing sheet in the washing machine along with some towels, before going to the kitchen and making her a bottle. He warmed it under the hot water and tested it against his wrist before bring it up to Daisy – ignoring the hate filled glares he was getting from Vernon and Petunia. Placing the bottle on the table he picked the whimpering baby up and pulled her close to his chest. He made sure her neck was resting in the joint of his elbow and her head was supported. He then grabbed the bottle and carefully sat down.

The moment Harry put the bottle to her mouth Daisy clamped her mouth around it and started to suck. About half way through the bottle she stopped so Harry wiggled it slightly and she started sucking again. He had to do this a few times before the bottle was empty. Harry put her over his shoulder and carefully patted her back for the next few minutes before she finally burped. A moment later Harry felt something wet leaking onto his shirt, he carefully pulled Daisy back and saw a large glop of milky spit on his shirt.

He didn't really care, like all of his shirts and other cloths they used to belong to Dudley and was at least three sizes to big and an ugly burnt orange with holes along the hems. He gently placed Daisy in his lap supporting her slightly with one hand, she was able to mostly sit on her own, and grabbed the pack of baby wipes again. He gently wiped her mouth before placing her down in the cushions and toys again.

Getting up he removed his shirt, wincing slightly at the pull he felt on some of the cuts that were starting to scab other. Harry looked down at his chest and saw the few scars, burn scars, scabs, and fading bruises that were their. He new his back was in a similar stat but with more scars from the belt. Harry was so skinny you could see all of his rips and hip bones as well as every vertebra on his spinal cord. The only meat on him was the few muscles he was started to develop from the work he does around the house.

Sighing Harry went into the bathroom which was across the corridor. He placed the shirt in the wash basket, tissue in the bin and then washed his hands. He also took the opportunity to wash some of the scabs on his body before going back to his and Daisy's room and putting on a new shirt.

* * *

authors note: as you can see I have updated early - smiles. I have done this because I was able to write another four chapters and so I thought it was safe to add this one. If I continue at this pace I may change my updating schedule to once a fortnight.

Hope you are enjoying the story so and please review (poppy dog eyes of doom)


	5. Chapter 5: Pains and Responsibilities

_**Disclaimer:**__ see the last chapter posted and follow instruction given on disclaimer. _

_Authors note: I have updated early once again the next update may be slightly late because my plot bunny ran of and started hoping on one of the others stories that I have been writing. It has finely returned but I am now behind schedule. Life has also decided that it wanted to shows it's face and I was hit with three different bugs (a gastro bug, tonsillitis and then a head cold) straight after each other and my knee – an old injury received nearly three years ago – is finally being sorted out (possible surgery) and so I will not always have computer access. Hopefully I should be able to update regularly but at this moment in time I really have no idea what my life is going to be like. _

_Anyway on with the story (if you look back on the other chapters you will see that I have edited some of it) ..._

**Chapter Five: Pains and Responsibility**

The first three weeks were very hard on Harry, he felt very bad about leaving Daisy alone for five hours while he was at school. Once he was finished school Harry would run the half mile home and feed Daisy before grabbing the bag he had packed (a go-bag) and taking Daisy to the library. He would let her play/sleep in the child section were he could see her no matter were he was in the library or he would carry her using the front strap on baby carrier. When he could Harry would sneak out at lunch time to visit and look after Daisy.

Visiting Daisy at lunch time became easier after a week and a half because he accidently Apparated there. Once he had done it once Harry remembers the feeling and his thoughts at the time to do it again; he also looked up the theory of it in one of the books his parents gave him that mentions wizarding transportation. This meant that he new the theory which helped him to understand what he must focus one. The librarian had no objections to him bringing Daisy with him to the library nor did she see a problem with him working an extra hour for another two ponds.

To explain why he was looking after Daisy Harry just said it was so Petunia could get some rest and spend time with Dudley because he was starting to feel isolated from her and she was on the verge of collapsing because of exhaustion. When Harry told Petunia that was the excuse he was using Petunia was not too pleased and Vernon beat him but they both understood that they needed a reason especially if Harry would bee seen with Daisy a lot after school hours at the very least.

During the Christmas holidays that started on the 2nd of December Harry spent most of his time with Daisy. He got in the routine of doing his chores with Daisy either strapped to his front/back or playing next to him. If he was outside Harry made sure that Daisy was bundled up warmly even if he had to sacrifices his own warmth to do so; her immune system was weaker and he would not know what to do if she was ill so he rapped her in his only sweeter if he deemed it to cold outside for her winter cloths to keep her warm.

Because of his lack money Harry could only buy the things that Daisy really needed like food, milk/water, and cloths (although he tried to by one size too big so she could grow into them especially while she was growing so quickly). He would take books out of the library and read to her or play with the toys and things that the Dursleys already brought her. Once she no longer needed or played with something, or she out grew her cloths Harry would go the child's charity shop, 'Once Upon A Child' and sell them those things. He would normally end up buying Daisy's things from there as well since it was cheaper and the things were still of decent quality.

For the first month or so Daisy would cry for Petunia and since she never came Daisy became sad and Harry tried his best to cheer her up. He new how hard she would take it since Petunia was her primary caretaker and all mother/daughters share a special bound especially after the first two months because there had been time for the attachment to form. Eventually Daisy stopped crying for Petunia and was content with just Harry looking after her, although Harry wished he could give her a motherly figure.

When Harry returned to school after the Christmas break he made sure to Apparate back every break and lunch time. He only spent three minutes with Daisy during the breaks because his absence would have been noticed and he needed the money he earned but he was able to spend forty five minutes with her during most lunch breaks although sometimes he could only spent ten minutes. This alleviated some of his concerns about Daisy but Harry started studying more of the books on magic late at night to see if he could find anything that could help him.

Vernon never raised his hand to Daisy instead he punished Harry if Daisy did magic while he or his wife was around. He would also punish Harry if Daisy cried during the night and woke him up. There was nothing Harry could do but he was glade that the man didn't dare touch Daisy who was so young and innocent.

Harry new that he should be taking care of himself but sometimes he would sacrifices his food for Daisy because she was younger then him and used to being fed probably. She needed the food and cloths more then he did. However because he was earning a decent amount of money Harry would be able to buy the odd nutritious food for himself which combined with the fact that he still stole food from the Dursleys and they could no longer lock him up meant he was doing better food wise then he had been before Daisy.

Knowing that he had to find a way out of the Dursley's Harry started to build a case for child services. He document his and Daisy's day, including his work hours, his pay, how much he and Daisy ate, what the Dursley's gave them and what he got himself, he wrote in detail about the beatings and then he also started drawing pictures of some of his injuries. To make sure that he had not mist anything Harry also included everything that had happened before he was forced to look after Daisy. He wasn't sure if he would be able to give the report to child services or if it would do any good since the report the librarian and the concerned collage/university students had sent never made it very far. It was like no one could read or act on the report given. However writing everything out allowed him to get his thoughts in order and it was a just in case option if the Dursley's ever go too far in regards to Daisy.

Harry's sixth birthday was both one of his better birthdays and one of his worst. Vernon had come home late and was drunk. Petunia had taken Dudley and one of his friends out to see a movie and weren't home. Harry heard Vernon come home and how uneven his footsteps were. This had happened a couple of times before and Harry was also beat for some none existent reason. Because of this he kissed a sleeping Daisy on the forehead, and went out into the hall and stopped his uncle before he could enter their bedroom.

Vernon grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him forcefully down the stairs and into his office which was next to the living room. He threw Harry to the floor then went to the curtain and drew them viciously. Harry got onto his knees on the flag stone floor and waited for Vernon's order.

"Take all your cloths off, Boy; I don't want to get them dirtied with your freakish blood." Vernon grunted as he wobbled over to the cupboard that held a whip.

Harry stood so he could remove his cloths and place them by the door. He felt vulnerable without his trousers but knew better then to protest. Once he was back in his kneeling position Vernon walked around him before bringing the whip down with a crack. Harry didn't make a single nose as he felt the familiar pain of the whip tearing away at his skin and muscle. Instead he just bowed his head and focused on his hands which were clasped tightly in his lap.

Vernon continued to hit Harry with the whip for the next half hour too forty minutes before he stopped, panting for breath. He unsteadily went back to the cabinet and placed the bloodied whip away before going to the one next to it and pouring him self another glass of whisky. Harry watched his every movement through his eyelashes, not daring to move a muscle as he felt his blood pooling around him.

Vernon turned the black leaver chair in front of the desk around so it was facing Harry before sitting down, his glass still in hand. Using his left hand Vernon unzipped his trousers and pulled his member out. Harry's eyes widened slightly and his stomach sank.

"Come here Boy," Vernon sneered pointed between him legs.

Only slightly unsteady legs Harry did as he was ordered. His back throbbed with pain with each movement but Harry ignored it with practised ease as he knelt before his uncle. Vernon took a sipped of his whisky before he spoke again.

"Take it into your mouth boy." Vernon said with lust. Harry shook his head slightly. "Now." Vernon ordered hitting Harry hard across the face.

Shakily Harry did as he was ordered and took his cock into his mouth. Tears started to gather in his eyes but Harry refused to let them fall. He had not cried since his first beating and he would not give his uncle the pleasure of making him cry now.

"Suck it," Vernon ordered before drowning the last of his whisky.

Thinking of anything but what he was being forced to do Harry started to suck Vernon's cock. As he started to harden Vernon grabbed Harry's hair and forced his cock further into his throat making Harry chock. Not seeming to care about the fact his nephew could no longer breath Vernon started thrusting in his mouth as he came close to his climax. Finally, as Harry was starting to see black spots, he came forcing Harry to swallow his semen.

Vernon pushed Harry to the floor where he lay coughing, and trying to take in lung falls of air at the same time. Vernon ignored his plight and got of the chair before pushing Harry onto his back. Harry was too weak to do anything as Vernon saddled his waist. His bulk nearly breaking Harry's hip bones but his magic surged forward to reinforce them. Harry's mind started to detach from the situation as Vernon's hands rubbed across his body and his lips pressed brutally against Harry pale soft skin in a bruising kiss.

Thirty or so minutes that felt like a life time to Harry slowly ticked by until Vernon's erection became too much for him to ignore. He once more forced Harry to take him into his mouth before he ordered Harry to get out of his sight. Without missing a beat Harry pulled on his trousers then silently slid up the stairs and into his and Daisy's room where the one year old was starting to wake up.

Harry silently went over, blinking back his tears, and kissed her on the forehead again to let her know he would be back in a second before grabbing a shirt and trouser. He went into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Once he was finished he used the sink to wash his body down. Once as clean he as he could get Harry patted himself dry and put on his cloths.

He returned to find Daisy blinking up at him with a bright smile on her face. As he bent down to pick her up Daisy reached up to hold on and said:

"Dadda."

A smiled blossomed on Harrys faces as he picked her up and spun her round, the last hour forced to a dark corner of his mind for the time being. She squealed in joy as Harry congratulated her on her first word. His chest swelled with pride for her and love at being acknowledge as her 'Dadda.' He new that we would have to teach her to call him something else, especially in public, but it would be alright for now while she was still learning how to speak.


	6. Chapter 6: the journey

**Chapter Six: The Journey **

When Harry started his second year at primary school the next month he was able to drop Daisy of at the free preschool that was around the corner. The first time he had to drop her off she refused to let go of him and kept repeating "Wolf, no go." Harry had spent the last month teaching her to call him 'Wolf' as opposed to 'dadda' until she was old enough to understand she could not call him that in public.

***Flashback***

It was a few nights after Daisy had called Harry 'Dadda' and he was sat in the corner of the room on his bed. Daisy lay against his chest as they did every night.

"There was once, long ago, to twin brothers born: they were called Romulus and Remus. Their mother and grandfather had been taken from the throne by their uncles. The twin's uncle did not wish to see Romulus or Remus take the throne from him, so one night he sent two men to take the children from their parents. They placed in the River Tiber, when the water was high in the hopes that they would be drowned.

However, the Gods were in their favour for the two boys were carried gently across the surface of the river until they were caught in a bunch of weeds. They began to cry for their mother and father but they were to far away to be heard. But a young she-wolf, who had just born cubs of her own, heard the cries and took the children in as her own.

The boys grew strong under the care of the she-wolf until a farmer saw them and he took them in as their own. The boys, Romulus and Remus, however, never forgot what they were taught by the wolf and that they survived because of her." Harry spoke softly as he gently rocked Daisy to sleep.

The story of Romulus and Remus was the first of many that he would tell her. He had chosen the wolf because that was who he identified with; protective, fierce, pack mentality, loners and powerful. As the weeks passed he would tell her storied such as 'Julie of the wolves', 'Wild Bother', 'Wolfie' and the beginning of 'Jungle Book'. All storied were the wolves was protector, companion, friend or guardian.

***End of Flash Back***

The kind lady in charge of the preschool smiled softly when she saw how attached Daisy was too him and he too her. It took Harry three minutes to convince her he would be back to pick her up when school was over and the 'nice lady' would look after her until then.

The year continued in a similar pattern to their last few months together but Harry was able to go out for a run everyone morning, Daisy strapped to his back/front, before he returned to the Dursley's and got them both ready for the day. Dropping Daisy of got easier but she was always eager to see him at the end of the day. Because of his skill on musical instruments such as the violin, piano and guitar he started to carve a violin using the pocket knife his father had left him. He found the wood in the forest next to the old park that very few people visited and got the strings and bow from the schools storage.

Vernon continued to molest Harry and after eight months he also started to rape him. Harry new what his uncle was doing was wrong but when he tried to contract social services and the abuse hot line nothing happened. He couldn't leave Daisy, nor could he take her to the streets with him so he used Occlumency to stop his emotions from over whelming him as he dealt with everything; writing it down in his account book helped him, so did writing songs if it got to be a bit to much. These were ways of expressing his emotion without going to anyone.

Harry when turned seven he found a book on marshal arts and so started to teach him-self self defence; he new that when he finally entered the wizarding world he would be a target and Daisy would become one as well by default. He wanted to be able to protect her and return to her if he was ever attacked. In those two years the muscles that he had started to develop became more defined and he it allowed him to continue picking Daisy up easily although she was the right weight and height for someone her age and he was underweight and too small.

It was three days before Harry's ninth birthday when Vernon took Petunia and Dudley (who was twelve) on holiday in Paris. Vernon told Harry that he was not to let Daisy be seen by anyone in the neighbourhood but he was allowed to be seen around since he was under the 'care' of Mrs Figg, the old widowed lady with too many cats. This was technically true since Harry had gotten into the habit of helping the old lady out in the morning and at night before he returned to the Dursley. Only Mrs Figg new that Daisy was staying with Harry but she new that Harry could, and would, look after them both without any help.

Harry decided to use the unexpected time free of the Dursley's to his advantage. He had decided to go to Diagon Ally and visit the goblins at Gringotts – a little magical adventure for Daisy who was four years old. The day after the Dursley's left Harry woke at him normal time of four thirty but instead of going for a run he showered and got changed in the second hand cloths he had brought for himself. They were a bit big around the waist but they mostly fit him. Once he was changed Harry helped Daisy get ready for the day. She could get changed by herself but needed help with her shoes because they were laced; he also brushed and platted her hair which fell to just below her shoulders.

Making sure he had the magically expanding bag which he had packed the day before, he picked Daisy up (despite the fact that she was a head shorter then him Harry was able to pick her up with relative ease and she liked to be carried) and then closed his eyes and focused on the Ally next to where the Leakey Cauldron was. He had Apparated himself there a few times to make sure he could travel that distance easily and know what the alley looked like; he had used the description and coordinates his parents had written in their journals the first time he went to the alley. When he appeared in the empty side ally Harry smiled – he had done it.

Holding Daisy tight against his hip, despite the fact that it would be easier to give her a piggy back, Harry moved out of the ally and head towards the Leakey Cauldron which was a grubby little pub. The Muggles on the street ignored it because of the powerful Muggle repellent charm that had been cast on it. Harry slip inside and moved soundlessly to the bar where Tom the bar keeper was stood cleaning a mug. Tom, just like his mother described, was an old man with bold head and kind brown eyes although he was showing more signs of aging now then he had done eleven years ago.

"Excuse me, sir?" Harry said softly when he got to the counter, making sure his scar was hidden behind his long black hair.

"What can I do for you laddie?" he asked when he looked down and spotted him.

"I was wondering if you could let us through to the Alley. My mum sent me ahead with my sister and we're meant to meet my dad at the book shop, Florence and Bolts." Harry asked shyly ducking his head slightly.

"Of course, follow me." Tom came from around the bar and motioned to the back room.

They were in a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Harry held Daisy slightly closer to his side protectively as Tom drew his wand. He tapped the wall three times with the point of his wand. The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for a eight foot man. An archway that led onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

Harry hid his amazement at the sight before him and quietly thanked Tom before he stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. Daisy wiggled to get down as she took in the noise of the happy crowds around them.

"When we get into Gringotts," Harry promised.

She pouted but settled back on to his hip. The crowds were smaller then Harry would have liked, or thought there would have been, but it was not yet eight so he was sure that there would be more people arriving in a couple of hours.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. 'Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible,' said a sign hanging over them. Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as he slowly walked up the street taking in everything and everyone as he walked. He also spoke softly to Daisy who kept asking about the things that they passed.

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying 'Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy.' Harry had to fight of a strong pull to enter the shop but made a promise to himself, and Daisy, that they would return.

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon, broomsticks…

Harry finally reached the place he was looking for, Gringotts. It was a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a pair of goblins. The goblins were about the same height if not a bit taller then Harry, which placed them at around 3'6. They had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet.

Harry gently placed Daisy on her feet as they reached the top of the stairs. He clasped her hand in his own to make sure she did not run of on her own and they walked in. The goblins bowed as they walked passed and Harry returned it making sure to make his bow that of equals and yet show respect (he had read about the different types of bows in the books his parents had given him). Daisy tried to imitate Harry but she was unstable and not sure what to do. Harry ignored the fact that the goblin's eyes had widened in shock and there was also a spark of amusement in their depths at Daisy's actions as they walked to the next set of doors. These ones were silver with words engraved upon them in an elegant script.

"What does it say?" Daisy asked gazing at the words curiously as she did not understand everything that was written on the door.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed,

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

Harry recited softly before he once more bowed to the new set of goblins and passed through the silver doors.

They were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were around twenty five doors leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were standing guard in front of these.

"Don't stare my little one," Harry said softly as he noticed that Daisy hadn't taken her eyes off one of the near by goblins who was weighing the wait of an emerald.

Harry moved silently and gracefully across the floor and to a free goblin that did not have anyone on either side; Daisy was easily able to keep pace with him since Harry had walked slowly to allow for her slightly shorter strides. It was relatively easy to find their proffered teller since there were very few people in the bank this early in the morning on a Monday.

"How may I help you?" the goblin grunted without looking up from the ledger he was writing in.

"I would like to speak with the Potter account manager at his earliest convenience please." Harry spoke in his normal soft voice.

"And why would a kid like you want to talk with Master Sharptooth?" the Goblin asked raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"I'm Harry James Potter, hair to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. I have every right, as the last blood Potter, to speak with Master Sharptooth." Harry kept his voice down but spoke with power lacing his words.

"Very well, Griphook." The Goblin called. A younger looking goblin stepped forward and they conversed in goblegook for a few seconds and then Griphook motioned for Harry to follow him.

Harry bowed to the first goblin who had served him, "May your enemy tremble at your feet." Harry spoke the traditional goblin farewell.

"And my your gold freely flow." He replied automatically.

Harry picked Daisy up again and silently followed Griphook. When they entered the corridors leading of the main room Daisy starting asking questions and exclaiming over the tapestries and magnificent architectural designs. Harry answered what questions he could but the goblins did not give their history out freely and so he only new the meaning behind around two thirds of the tapestries they passed and he only had a basic understand of roman architecture which was were the goblins got their design.

After quite a bit of walking Griphook stopped and knocked on an office door. When permission was given Griphook opened the door and motioned for Harry to enter. Harry did so and before Griphook could leave he bowed in thanks shocking both Griphook and Sharptooth who observed the interaction with narrowed eyes.

Harry turned to Sharptooth as his eyes scanned the office. There was tapestries dictating three great and bloody battles lining the walls; four tall filing cabinets were too one side and a mahogany desk stacked with papers was stood before the goblin that over saw the Potter accounts.

"Take a seat Mr Potter," Sharptooth motioned to the seat in front of his desk.

Harry nodded his head in thanks and took as seat as he gently told Daisy that he needed her to be quite for him. She nodded her head and placed it on his shoulder and stared up at Sharptooth with wide, curious and innocent eyes.

"What can I do for you?" Sharptooth ask as he neatly stacked the parchment in front of him and placed it into one of the piles on his desk.

"Well there's three main things that I would like to get out of the way: 1) I would like too look at ALL of my account holding and statements for the last eight years; 2) I need an inheritance test and 3) I wish to legally blood adopt Daisy." Harry spoke his request in his normal quite voice but made it sound like he was demanding; the goblins liked it when they spoke with someone firm and in command without being obnoxious.

"We will start with the inheritance test since it will allow me to confirm that you are in fact Harry Potter. I will also tell me which vault information I must find." Sharptooth said as he pulled a bowl, two pieces of parchment and a ritual dagger out from his draw.

The bowl had a blue swirling liquid in it but it did not seem to stray from the bottom of the bowl no matter how Sharptooth moved it. The ritual dagger had runes carved down both sides of the blade but Harry was to far away to see what they meant. Both peaces of parchment had runes etched into them but they were different which told Harry they were used for two different things.

"Pretty." Daisy breathed as she stared into the swirling liquid.

"Cut your palm diagonally with the dagger and then allow seven drop to fall into the bowl." Sharptooth ordered as he pushed the two named objects towards Harry.

Harry moved so that he did not disturb Daisy before he picked up the dagger. As he ran the blade across his palm Harry noticed that one of the runes were a healing one. Once the blood began to pool in his hand Harry placed his hand over the bowl and allowed seven drops to fall onto the blue liquid. Once there was enough he pulled his hand away and wandlessly cleaned the cut as he had taught himself how to do a few years before (it helped minimise the chance of infection). Ones the blood was gone Harry could see that the cut had faded into a thin scar which was slowly disappearing as well.

The blue liquid seemed to absorb the blood and runes started appearing in the glass. They were glowing gold as the liquid changed from blue to purple to green and then finally to white. As the runes started to go out Sharptooth picked up the bowl and poured the liquid equally over the two parchments. The first parchment absorbed the solution and then words began to appear in red – his blood. The paper also changed from a single sheet to nine or ten sheets. The second parchment did the same but this time a family tree started to appear. On each branch there was a picture and a name and the name was written in one of three colours, red, green or blue. The parchment expanded with the family tree and once it was about nine feet the writing stopped appearing and it rolled it's self up.

At Sharptooth's nod Harry picked up the stack of parchments and began to read through them. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he read what was written:

**Name:** Harrison 'Harry' James Potter

**Mother (****Matriarchy****):** Lillian Marie Potter née Evens (Deceased)

**Father** **(Patriarchy): **James Harold Potter (Deceased)

**Godmother**: Alice Elizabeth Longbottom (incapacitated)

**Godfather:** Sirius Orion Black (Incarcerated)

**Patriarchal Heir too:**

Potter (last blood descendant)

Black (appointed heir)

Gryffindor (last blood descendant)

Peverell (last blood descendant)

**Matriarchal Heir too:**

Ravenclaw (last blood descendant)

Slytherin (secondary blood line and appointed by magic)

**Vaults:**

**Potter family vault (687)**

Galleons: 567,849,031

Sickles: 75,911,007

Nuts: 985,892,120

**Potter heirloom vault (543)**

Liquid assets:

Galleons: 790,246,860

Sickles: 789,286

Nuts: 9,678,892

**Potter trust vault (713)**

Galleons: 50,000

Sickles: 800,000

Nuts: 1,000,000

**Total Potter Liquid Assets:**

1,358,145,891 Galleons,

77,500,293 Sickles,

996,571,042 Nuts**,**

**Black family vault (682)**

Galleons: 987,842,711

Sickles: 65,981,307

Nuts: 884,862,123

**Black heirloom vault (528)**

Liquid assets:

Galleons: 869,549,568

Sickles: 979,385

Nuts: 7,698,597

**Black trust vault (753)**

Galleons: 40,000

Sickles: 700,000

Nuts: 200,000

**Total Black Liquid Assets:**

1,857,432,279 Galleons,

8,260,692 Sickles,

892,760,720 Nuts,

**Gryffindor Vault (12)**

Galleons: 10,986,924,291

Sickles: 975,314,027

Nuts: 955,872,125

**Total Gryffindor Liquid Assets:**

10,986,924,291 Galleons,

975,314,027 Sickles,

955,872,125 Nuts,

**Peverell family vault (7)**

Galleons: 967,449,541

Sickles: 95,615,857

Nuts: 985,692,827

**Peverell heirloom vault (25)**

Liquid assets:

Galleons: 592,348,878

Sickles: 469,399

Nuts: 8,798,395

**Total Peverell Liquid Assets:**

1,559,798,419 Galleons,

96,112,256 Sickles,

994,491,222 Nuts,

**Ravenclaw Vault (13)**

Galleons: 567,849,031

Sickles: 175,991,087

Nuts: 285,992,720

**Total Ravenclaw Liquid Assets:**

567,849,031 Galleons,

175,991,087 Sickles,

285,992,720 Nuts,

**Slytherin Vault (14)**

Galleons: 567,849,031

Sickles: 4,875,918,237

Nuts: 245,892,190

**Total Slytherin Liquid Assets:**

567,849,031 Galleons,

4,875,918,237 Sickles,

245,892,190 Nuts,

**Combined Total:**

**Galleons: **54,109,974,775

**Sickles: **6,209,096,592

**Nuts: **4,371,580,019

**Properties and Share Holdings:**

**Potter**

Potter Manor

Godric Cottage

Marauder Den

45% Daily Prophet

27% Flourish and Bolts

6% Gringotts Wizarding Bank

69% Nimbus Racing Company

30% Apothecary

17% Magical Menagerie

20% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour

5% Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions

27% Apple

20% Microsoft

**Black**

Black Manor

London Town House

Black Cottage

French Summer house

35% Daily Prophet

15% Flourish and Bolts

1% Gringotts Wizarding Bank

11% Nimbus Racing Company

10% Apothecary

20% Magical Menagerie

30% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour

7% Gambol & Japes

16% Dark Arts establishments

10% Eeylops Owl Emporium

2% Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions

25% Obscurus Books

15% Potage's Cauldron Shop

39% Quality Quidditch Supplies

**Gryffindor**

Gryffindor Castle (Camelot)

Gryffindor Cottage

¼ Hogwarts

40% Junk shop

30% Slug and Jiggers Apothecary

50% WhizzHard Books

5% Ollivanders

**Peverell**

Peverell Manor

3% Scribbulus Everchanging Inks

5% Second hand robe shop

8% Stationery store

34% Twilfitt & Tattings

8% WhizzHard Books

5% Apothecary

10% Magical Menagerie

3% Daily Prophet

**Ravenclaw**

Ravenclaw Manor

French villa

Hungarian flats

Raven road

¼ Hogwarts

10% Junk shop

20% Slug and Jiggers Apothecary

20% WhizzHard Books

5% Ollivanders

**Slytherin**

Slytherin Manor

¼ Hogwarts

5% WhizzHard books

**Total Prophet**

83% Daily Prophet = 25% of monthly prophet and controlling shares

42% Flourish and Bolts = 20% of monthly prophet

7% Gringotts Wizarding Bank = 0.01% of yearly prophet

80% Nimbus Racing Company = 22% of monthly prophet and controlling shares

45% Apothecary = 13% of monthly prophet

47% Magical Menagerie = 15% of monthly prophet

50% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour = 27% of monthly prophet and controlling shares

7 % Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions = 4% of monthly prophet

27% Apple = 20% of monthly prophet

20% Microsoft = 29% of monthly prophet

7% Gambol & Japes = 7% of monthly prophet

16% Dark Arts establishments = 12% monthly prophet

10% Eeylops Owl Emporium = 9% monthly prophet

25% Obscurus Books = 32% monthly prophet

15% Potage's Cauldron Shop = 16% monthly prophet

39% Quality Quidditch Supplies = 12% monthly prophet

¾ Hogwarts = control of wards and how school is run

50% Junk shop = 15% monthly prophet and controlling shares

50% Slug and Jiggers Apothecary = 35% monthly prophet and controlling shares

83% WhizzHard Books = 40% monthly prophet and controlling shares

10% Ollivanders = 0.02% yearly prophet

3% Scribbulus Everchanging Inks = 5% monthly prophet

5% Second hand robe shop = 1% yearly prophet

8% Stationery store = 5% monthly prophet

34% Twilfitt & Tattings = 13% monthly prophet

**Compound Interest**

**Potter** 4.5%

**Black **3.6%

**Gryffindor** 9%

**Peverell** 2.3%

**Ravenclaw** 8.6%

**Slytherin** 7%

Harry flipped to the last few pages were it listed what was in each heirloom vault and his eyes bugged out even more when he saw just how much he truly had. Daisy had fallen into a dose on his shoulder since she had had nothing to do while he had been reading and Sharptooth was getting items from around his office while also cleaning his desk of most of the paper work.

"Ok, I was not expecting to have that much." Harry sighed as he placed the parchment down next to the family tree. "Did my mum know she was not a Muggleborn?" Harry asked wondering if she had known and just not written it in her journal or if she never found out.

"The lady Lily never asked for an inheritance test because she did not believe she would find anything. However, this proves she was in fact from a long line of squibs and that you are classed as a pureblood." Sharptooth explained.

He then tapped a ruin on his desk and a folder with lots of parchment appeared. He carefully placed the family tree and bank information in side it before pushing it towards Harry. "This is your bank statements for the last eight years so that you can pursue it in your own time. You may contact us with any questions."

Harry nodded as he carefully placed the folder into his bag on the floor before he woke Daisy up; she needed to be awake for the adoption ritual.

"Too legally blood-adopt Daisy you must first read and sign these papers; I will act as witness." Sharptooth pushed a very large stark of parchment towards them.

With a barely audible groan Harry began to read the parchment, explaining to Daisy what it was about so that she did not blindly sign it. Sharptooth had to clarify a few things that Harry did not understand. However it was relatively simple. Since only he was adopting her Daisy would have three parents instead of removing the Dursleys from her blood. Harry was fine with this because since he was magical, the Dursleys had verbally told him Daisy was his responsibility and he was heir to at least two Most Noble and Ancient Houses no one would be able to take her from him since he would become the dominate care giver (legally).

It took half an hour to read and sign the papers but they were finally ready. Harry set Daisy down on her feet and led her over to the basin that Sharptooth had set up. He then moved around to the other side and knelt so he was a little bit shorter then her; Sharptooth stood so he was in-between them with the basin in front of him.

"Do you Harrison James Potter, Son of the late Lady Lily Potter, Son of the late Lord James Potter wish to adopt Daisy Rosaline Dursley into your line by blood, magic and mind?"

"I, Harrison James Potter, do wish to take Daisy Rosaline Dursley as my daughter in blood, magic and mind."

"Do you promise to care for her physical, magical and emotional needs to the best of your ability?"

"I do."

"Do you Daisy Rosaline Dursley, allow Harrison James Potter to take you as his daughter?"

"I do." Daisy stated firmly with a smile on her innocent face.

Harry took the dagger from the bowl and carefully cut Daisy's palm after he numbed it with his magic. Seven drops fell into the bowl before the cut healed and Harry repeated the process with himself. However Harry had to place fourteen drops into the bowl.

Their blood began to mix as Harry took Daisy's hand in his and placed them inside the bowl. As a glow began to surround them he spoke the words to complete the ritual: "I Harrison James Potter to hereby accept Daisy Rosaline Dursley Potter into my family. She will be my heiress to love and protect for as long as we may live. So Mote It Be."

Daisy let out a giggle as his magic surround her in a gentle hug. She began to change slightly: her eyes to a more oval shape likes his and her hair went from a dark drown with red highlights to black with red highlights. She also gain a few inches since genetically Harry should be quite tall for his age but because of malnutrition he was not. Harry smiled brightly as he pulled his baby girl into a hug.

Harry spoke some more with Sharptooth about his accounts and was able to get keys to all the trust vaults. He would not be able to get the heir rings until he was eleven and he could not take lordship until he was thirteen. Harry was fine with that since he still had a few of the wizarding society books to get through.

Harry got a bag of money before he left Gringotts, holding Daisy hand so that she could skip happily beside him. The first thing he did was head to the trunk shop were he brought a red rose trunk with a library/study room, potion lab and standard storage. On the lid of the trunk a Daisy and Lily were carved so as to represent his mother and daughter. It only cost him eight galleons but he new that he could add his own protections to it and it would last him a while.

With the trunk brought Harry went to the Apothecary much to Daisy disgust since she kept wriggling her nose at the smell. With a smile Harry brought quite a lot of ingredients and equipment. He paid extra to have the potions ingredients placed under stasis – this stopped them from going of.

Once he had all the potions ingredients in his trunk Harry head to the Leakey cauldron and then back through to Muggle London. He needed to get back into time to head to the library at three o'clock and he also needed to make Daisy a nice big lunch for being so good during the trip.


	7. Chapter 7: Planning and Schemes

**Declaimer****: all recognizable parts of this story belongs to J.K.R and not me. Please don't sue. **

Chapter Seven: Hogwarts Letter and Scheming

It took Harry less then a month to read through all his bank information and to get into contact with the goblins after setting up a box in the post office which he paid five pounds a year to keep. He transferred twenty thousand pounds (four thousand galleons) in to his bank account that he already was placing half of the money he earned/stole from the Dursleys. He was able to get a deal so he got 0.25% compound interest once a month for being with the bank. This all added together meant that he could afford to send Daisy to a private primary school when he went to Hogwarts. He was also able to get more healthy food for them to eat without straining his money to much.

He, however, did not splurge or indulge himself and Daisy because he wanted to save up so that it was not suspicious to the Dursleys. To make sure that the money in his bank staid high he used the money in Gringotts to buy a few shares in Primark, Stark Industries, Microsoft, Chrome and McDonalds. These investments made it so he was adding around ten thousand pounds to his bank account each month.

To make sure that Daisy got a place in 'Surry's Talented Youngsters' when he went of to Hogwarts Harry started to teach her a year above the level she was meant to be at. Because of this Harry learned that Daisy was very good at art and that she enjoyed drawing more then he had originally thought. While he was also teaching Daisy Harry made sure to keep his education to a very high standard (completing College work by the time he was ten).

As wells his Muggle education Harry focused on his wizarding knowledge. He finished and memorised all the books his parents sent him on wizarding culture and basics of all the magic. He was half way through the advanced things but it was taking longer because he had to look up words he did not understand. He also started steadily working through all the spells in them using wandless magic and once he had master the once he could safely use he also started casting silently. He also started to practise Occlumency more seriously then before, sorting and guarding his mind in such a way that none of his important knowledge or secrets could be discovered. Only mundane things floated round his mind - easily accessible since they were his first defence.

He spent two hours a week in the trunk making potions whilst he sung to Daisy or told her stories as she used the time to draw in the corner or to practise a few of the defence moves he had shown her. He worked through all seven years of the potions made a Hogwarts, even those that were not on the curriculum anymore. He also made the potions that he thought would be useful from the books his parents wrote; these were mainly healing potions as well as some that allowed him to disguise himself for twenty hours or more/less depending on the amount of lace-fly wings he put in.

He also started trying to make Muggle technology work on magic instead of electricity. It took him two years to find the right rune combination to make a phone work but once he had done that he was able to make a computer and iPod work on magic. When he was working on technology he found things from the dump so that he did not waist his money on such things.

Vernon continued to beet and rape Harry. Harry refused to let the man in the same room as Daisy willingly, especially when he wasn't with her. Whenever Vernon 'punished' him Harry always tried to make sure Daisy was not in the room; although sometimes this wasn't possible so he used his magic to push her in a closet or under the bed surrounding her in a silencing charm that he modified so that she was hearing one of his songs. Several times Vernon tried to harm Daisy but Harry got in between the two of them and shielded Daisy with his body and magic.

Ten months before his eleventh birthday Harry contacted 'Surry's Talented Youngsters' and asked to place Daisy in the half-scholarship program. If she was accepted he would only have to pay five hundred pounds a year with two hundred total expenses for equipment. All Daisy had to do was complete a few exams without Harry's help. A month after he sent the request Daisy sat the test and passed with flying colours. Because of this instead of starting as a second year (since she would be six years old) Daisy was placed in the fourth year class (there were others of her age in that class as well as some older).

With a weight of his shoulders Harry filled out all the paper work under the name lord Potter since although it did not hold as much sway in the Muggle world as it does in the wizarding world it stops him from having to put a first name or from getting the Dursley's to sign the paper work. He gave them his mobile number (the one that works around magic) so that he could be contacted in case of an emergence. The Dursley's home number was placed as a secondary contact.

Five weeks before his birthday Harry started to pack their things into bags and his trunk – he new that he would receive his Hogwarts letter soon and he wanted to be ready for the two of them to leave. He was going to rent a room in the Leakey Cauldron when his letter arrived so that they could be together, without the Dursleys, for their last two months together before they would be split for ten months.

Tuesday the 2nd of August Daisy collected the mail while Harry was finishing cooking breakfast. She new that Harry was waiting for mail so when she saw his name on one of the letters she tucked it inside the bra-shirt she was wearing under the jumper Harry had brought her. Daisy placed the mail next to Vernon and then moved to Harry's side and started to do the washing under Harry's watchful gaze.

Once they had finished the washing up Vernon handed Harry a long list of chores and headed off to work; Petunia left with Dudley to get his new school uniform. Once they were sure the Dursley's were gone, Daisy soundlessly handed Harry his letter. Harry smiled and opened it.

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY_" Harry read allowed making Daisy squealed in delight as she realised that they would be leaving the Dursley's for the next year (just under). "_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_. This man has a lot of titles." Harry said amused as he showed Daisy the list of the man's roles and awards. "_Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July." _Harry read through the second peace of parchment himself:

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

"You're supposed to be Muggle raised; how do they expect you to reply?" Daisy asked laughing as they moved to do the garden.

"I was born to wizarding parents apparently they don't think everything through logically. According to the books mum and dad left me, the quill writes out the addresses in curtain inks. By the colour of the ink the deputy head or head mistress/master sorts out what letter goes were. Since mine was green deputy headmistress McGonagall probably didn't even look at the name or doesn't know that I am living with a Muggle family." Harry explained.

They spent the next two hours steadily working through the list until ten o'clock. Harry went up to their room packed the last of their things and shrunk everything apart from two bags. He had already told the librarian that he would not be able to work until the next summer holiday, if she would take him, because he would be leaving for his boarding school. He passed one of the bags to Daisy and taking her hand he Apparated them to the ally he had used the first time he had gone to Diagon. Daisy was positively skipping as they entered the cauldron and Harry laughed at her excitement.

"What can I do for ya?" Tom asked with a smile as they approached the bar.

"Can I please get a room for now until September 1st?" Harry asked as the other patrons turned away uninterested in the two children that had entered.

"Hogwarts?" he asked as he turned and grabbed a key from the rack behind him.

"Yes, Daisy will be going to a boarding school as well." Harry answered and he pulled out two Sickles.

"Room thirteen; will you be paying two Sickles a day or do you want to pay it all in one go?" Tom asked as he mad a mark in his log book.

"I'll pay half tomorrow and the rest when we leave. I don't have enough on me now." Harry explained.

Tom nodded his acceptance to this as he wrote it down. "Breakfast and dinner comes with the room but no lunch."

"That's fine, thank you." Harry said as he headed up the stairs, still holding Daisy's hand.

They were in room thirteen which was at the end of the second floor corridor. Harry opened the door and let Daisy enter before him. The room they were in was a decent size with two single beds, two bed sizes draws, a large wardrobe; the window face out onto Diagon Alley below; there was a brown rug covering half of the floor since it was policed oak wood. There was also an on-suit bathroom with a decent sized bath, shower, toilet and sink.

Daisy giggling madly ran to one of the beds and jumped on it and started to bounce. Harry laughed as he removed the trunks (and a single suitcase) from his pocket and un-shrunk them. He placed Daisy suitcase at the foot of the bed she was bouncing on, his trunk was placed at the foot of the other bed. He placed the other two trunks side by side next to the wardrobe so that he could get into them easily if he needed to.

"Daisy, do you wish to go shopping today or do you just want to play a game?" Harry asked.

Daisy stopped bouncing and moved into her 'thinking pose.' Basically she crossed her legs and placed her chin in her left hand while her right elbow rested on her left nee. Her right hand rested in the crook of her left elbow. Harry shook his head with a smile as he got his 'wizarding' money pouch out of his trunk and attached it to his belt. He also started to attach the weapons he had attained on to his person. He placed a small pocket dagger in his left boot, a longer dagger was attached to his right leg, a second dagger to his left arm, a sharp pin was placed into his hair to keep it away from his face (he had grown his hair out so that it fell to mid back but he always held it back and up in such a way it looked like it fell to just above his shoulders); and he strapped a shot gun he had gotten his hands on to the small of his back.

"Shopping," Daisy decided as he pulled her hair back with a pin like his; it was the only weapon he would allow her to carry since she was too young and innocent despite everything they had been through.

"Thought you might say that," Harry held his hand out for Daisy to take once he had finished securing the pin.

"Can I get some more drawing books, pleases, I'm running out of room in the last one you brought me?" Daisy asked as she skipped beside him.

"You have a cap of two galleons in Scribbulus Everchanging Inks and Stationery Store and a further cap of three galleons in any of the book stores." Harry told her making her pout but Daisy new that he did not like spending a lot of money and that they only buy the things they need and a few extra things like her drawing books.

Harry let Daisy buy four new drawing books with some coal. She didn't stop smiling for the rest of the shopping trip as he brought all his school supplies (the books second hand because they were cheaper). He also brought her a new dress to wear while she was at school on the weekends since Daisy only had six pairs of good cloths that fit her perfectly. The rest were slightly too big with patches on them so as to not draw to much attention from the Dursleys. Since the letter said that he could have an owl, cat or toad Harry let Daisy pick out the owl he was going to buy. She chose a beautiful snowy white one which he named Hedwig. Once the shopping was done they returned to the Leakey Cauldron and spent the rest of the night playing card games (the librarian had given him a pack two years before).

Harry spent the next month with Daisy. They continued their morning runs and three hours study each day but mainly they had fun and played games. He made sure that he had his glamour charm on (his eyes were brown and his skin tanned) so that no one would recognise him and connect Harry Potter with Daisy Evens which was the name she would be using in the wizarding world – the name that would appear on her Hogwarts letter since Harry was the heir to Hogwarts he was able to make that so without actually going to Hogwarts. He took her to the park and went swimming. He wanted them to have fun for the last few weeks they were together before he would not see her in person again for ten months. Harry new that he was going to miss his daughter even if he was able too talk with her every night over the phone.

Finally August 31st rolled round and after completing their morning run Harry made sure that Daisy had everything she would need and then Apparated them to an alley five minutes away from the school. Together they walked there and Harry could tell that Daisy was scared, worried, nervous and excited. They were met at the gate by two teachers. The male was tall, around 6'1 with brown hair, grey eyes and sharp features; his smile made him look less frightening then he would have otherwise been. The female was also tall standing at around 5'9 with long blond hair and soft blue eyes.

"Hello, welcome to Surry's Talented Youngsters; I'm Dean Watson, the Art teacher and this is Sally Cutingham, the French teacher." The male staff member stepped forward and introduced himself and his partner.

"I'm Harrison, and this is my cousin Daisy Dursley." Harry introduced while Daisy hid behind him slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Harrison." Dean smiled at him before kneeling down so he was closer to Daisy height. "Hello Daisy, I take it you are the young genius who will be joining us this year." He smiled encouragingly at her.

"Harry taught me everything I know." Daisy said smiling at him shyly as she stepped out from behind her father now that she knows she was safe.

"Did he now?" Dean asked with amusement and Daisy nodded her head furiously. "What's your favourite subject?"

"Art, I love drawing and Harry got me some more charcoal." Daisy started to bounce slightly.

"Well, me and you will get on splendidly then."

"Mr Watson," Harry drew the man's attention to himself for a moment. "Daisy and I have gotten in the habit of going for a run every morning I was wondering if she would be allowed to continue this here?"

"What time do you normally get up for these runs?" he asked, directing the question at Daisy.

"Five o'clock." She answered brightly.

"Our physically defence and PE teacher gets up at that time for a run I'm sure he would be delighted to have company."

"Thank you." Harry smile at him before he turned to Daisy and pulled her into a fierce hug which she returned with just as much strength.

"I'm going to miss you my little tiger." Harry said softly. "You be good and look after your-self. My number is in your phone; so is your mum and dads." Harry added the last bit for the benefit of the teachers. "You need anything or you just want to talk, call me. Have fun and learn everything you possible can."

"I'll miss you to papa Wolfie." Daisy pulled herself from the hug and stepped towards Dean.

"Will you be picking her up at the end of the year or will it be her parents?" Dean asked.

"Her parents and me, I'm going to a boarding school that lets out the same day." Harry explained.

"We'll look after her." Dean promised him as he started to guide Daisy to the school.

"Have fun and I'll see you in ten months." Harry promised.

"Love you Wolfie." Daisy smiled brightly at him but he could tell that she wanted to go and explore.

"Love you too, tiger." Harry chuckled as she started to walk at a faster pass making Dean laughed as well as he walked behind her carrying her suitcase.

"She'll be safe here, you know." Sally spoke up as she saw that Harry hadn't moved form his spot once she was out of sight.

"I know, but I worry for her. When the weather turns cold can you please make sure she wears her sock? She absolutely hates them."

"We will." She promised as Harry waved and turned and walked back down the road to the alley he had appeared in.

* * *

_The next chapters may be slow in coming because I'm working on two of my other ones (connection and another one I'm not telling you about, hehehheheheh) and a friend has asked me to start a story for her because she is not sure how. _

_Please send me Reviews. _


End file.
